


Soulmate

by ohmymyotp



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, i've read almost all snowbaz fanfics and now I have to resort to writing my own, idk what im doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymyotp/pseuds/ohmymyotp
Summary: Whatever you write on your skin appears on your soulmate's as well.





	1. Chapter 1

5 years ago

“So anything that my soulmate writes on their skin appears on my skin, and everything I write on my skin appears on theirs?” Simon asks the Mage. “Yes, Simon. That’s how it works. Now hurry up and get to class, you don’t want to be late.” 

Present

Simon often thinks about the conversation he had with the Mage and learning about the existence of soulmate. Simon often thinks to himself who could possibly be his soulmate. He’s constantly writing on his arm, hoping that his soulmate will at least write back or even draw something. But they have never done so. Simon is starting to think that maybe he doesn’t have one. These thoughts are all occurring as he is trying to study for a history test tomorrow. But he can’t concentrate, not that he ever could, and he keeps on messing up the dates.

“If you keep thinking so loud Snow, you’ll head will explode.” Says Baz, with a smirk evident in his voice. “Shut up Baz, I’m trying to study.” “So am I Snow, now could you stop clicking your pen. It’s distracting.” Baz says with a bored tone as he continues on reading his textbook. Simon just looks at him in frustration and continues to click his pen. Only to have a pillow thrown at him a few seconds later. “Goddammit Snow, do you have to be so fucking distracting all the time?” Baz says as he walks towards the door, slamming it as he walks out.

Simon sighs, not knowing what to do. He should study, but Baz is probably out plotting on how he is going to get back at Simon for distracting him while he was trying to study. He sighs again. He knows that no matter how hard he studies, he won’t be able to get the information to stick in his head. So he gives up studying and goes to bed with his pen in hand.  
‘Hi’ Simon writes on his arm. 'You never write anything, but I hope you do.’ He waits a few minutes hoping his soulmate sees it and writes back, but nothing happens. 'I don’t know if you go to Watford, but if you do, I won’t hate you, whoever you are. After all, we are soul mates.’ Simon waits to see if maybe this time his soulmate writes something back, but they never do. And with that, Simon turns around and falls asleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Baz is in the chambers feeding when his soulmate starts writing in his arms again. Baz’s heart skips a beat. He doesn’t even know who his soulmate is, but they already make his heart race. He has never written in his arms because he doesn’t want his soulmate to find out who he is, and then hate him when they find out what he is. After all, who could love a monster? He sinks into the floor, admiring as each letter appears on his skin. He has a feeling that he’s seen the handwriting before but isn’t entirely sure where it is he has seen it…

'Hi.’ Is beginning to fade and more writing appears on Baz’s wrist and Baz just feels adoration for his soulmate, despite not knowing who it is. He wants to find out who they are, and maybe they could fix him. He’ll probably stop yearning after Snow, and maybe his soulmate is a girl, and he won’t be gay after all. His father would have been right, that this is just a passing phase, and he won’t be a disappointment anymore in his father’s eyes. But there is always a chance that his soulmate is a guy, and Baz is completely okay with that. He just wishes this guy, had bronze curly hair, bright blue eyes, and covered in moles.

Baz just sits there for awhile, caressing the words on his arms before they disappear. When the words finally disappear from his skin, Baz doesn’t move, it feels like he’s spent hours in the chambers when truthfully it couldn’t have been more than one. He gets up, dusts off his pants and heads back to his room.  
When he’s finally in his room he can see that Simon had fallen asleep, he gave up on studying, like usual. Idiot. Baz thinks. But Baz is in love with the idiot and can’t-do anything about it. He constantly sees Simon writing on his arms. He probably already knows who his soulmate is and they just like having a conversation through pen and skin. I envy him for that. For not being a fucking mess like him. Baz gazes at him lovingly for a while before he finally lays down on his bed and falls asleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*

Simon knows he is screwed for the test in history. He can’t remember the difference between the troll and goblin revolutions, much less the names of the important figures, much less the dates. So in desperation, he scribbles down the information he needs and covers it with his sleeve. So what if he is cheating? It’s not like anyone is going to notice. Simon thinks as he begins to take his test.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Baz just looks at his arm in shock. His soulmate not only goes to Watford, but his soulmate is in his history class. He looks around the room quickly but at the same time trying to be discreet. And then he does something he has never done, he writes in his arm. 'You know, cheaters never prosper.’ Baz smirks at his comment when not a second later someone falls off their chair. And that is none other than Simon fucking Snow. 

Simon looks as if he has seen a ghost. His face has lost all color. He shakes his head as if trying to clear his thoughts, he stands up, picks up his chair and continues on taking his test. 

'You’re in my history class.’ Appears on Baz’s arm and all he can do is smile and write 'Yes.’  
~*~*~*~*~*~*

Simon fell off his chair because when he had been copying down the answers from his arm, he looks away for one minute and all of a sudden there’s the answer to the question, the next is a smart ass comment from his soulmate. Now Simon pictured this situation before. He would be alone, walking somewhere when his soulmate would write, something along the lines of meets me somewhere at a certain time. Then Simon would anxiously wait for the time to come and run to their meeting place. He would get there, but there’s no one there. That’s when writing appears on his arm, 'turn around.’ And so he would and he would finally know who his soulmate is and they would live happily ever after. 

Cheesy? Maybe. But Simon always dreamt it would be like that with a pretty girl.

Although He did not expect that the first time his soulmate would write back to him, it would be a smart ars remark about him cheating on his history test. 

Simon knows he has to finish his test so he quickly finishes it and begins to write on his arm. 'Why haven’t you said anything before?’ 'Why now?’ Simon anxiously awaits for his soulmate to respond. 

'Your handwriting is horrid you know?’ Simon is ecstatic that they responded but wishes they would say something else other than judging him. 

'Sorry.’

'It’s okay.’

'Tell me your name.’

'No.’

'Why not?’

'You won’t want me to be your soulmate once you get to know me.’

'I don’t think I would hate you. You’re my soulmate after all.’

He doesn’t respond after that.

'What if we write our names at the same time? You get to know me, I get to know you.’ 

'Okay.’

'On the count of 3?’

'One.’

'Two.’

'Three.’  
Simon writes his name and not a second later, another name appears on his arm. 'Baz.’

Both boys stay frozen in their seats. Not believing that their soulmate had been living in their room for the past 6 years.

After the initial shock passed by, they both look at each other, eyes locking. 

Baz stands up and walks out, only to have Simon run after him, calling his name.

“Baz!”


	2. Chapter 2

Baz! Please! Baz come back! Simon screams as he runs after Baz. But Baz has no intention of stopping, despite the pain he feels in his chest the more desperate Simon seems to get. Baz keeps walking further into the woods and manages to lose Simon. Or more like Simon loses Baz.Simon calls out for Baz but Baz is nowhere to be seen and Simon barely manages to leave the woods without getting completely lost. He can’t stay away forever Simon thinks as he walks back to the mummer’s house. He has to come back to their room. He has too…

~*~*~^~^~^

Baz comes back to their room late into the night. Hoping that Simon has already fallen asleep. But of course, the universe hates him. Simon is as awake as he can be at this time sitting on his bed waiting for him.

“I thought you weren’t going to come back,” Simon whispers looking at his hands.

“And why would that matter if I did or didn’t?” Baz sneers. And Simon’s head quickly raises to meet Baz’s eyes in shock. “How can you say that. We’re soulmates!”

“That’s exactly why I shouldn’t have come back! You are the chosen one and I am a Pitch. This isn’t supposed to happen! We’re supposed to be at each other’s throat. And in the end, you’ll finish me because you’re good and I’m a monster. You’re the mages heir, the chosen one, Simon snow. We’re not meant to be soulmates.” Baz seethes. He’s shaking at this point because he wants to be happy with Snow, but everything’s supposed to be against the two of them being together.

“That’s where you’re wrong Baz,” Simon says, now standing in front of Baz. “We don’t have to fight if we don’t want to anymore. I don’t want to fight you.” Simon’s so close he can smell the smoke. He can see even the smallest freckles on his face. He can see just how blue his eyes are even in the dark. He wants to give in because he’s weak against Snow. 

“Simon…”

And then he kissed him. Simon Snow is kissing him. Alister Crowley, he’s living the charmed life.

Simon breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against Baz’s. “I like this better than fighting.” Baz smiles and Simon likes it better than when he scowls. “Merlin snow. I think you’re right.” And Baz kissed him again because he’s weak. Because he can.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is short. But i didnt know how else to end it. Endings are always hard.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic that I post online. I'm shook if I'm being honest. But anyways, I hope you like it! And maybe leave me a comment/kuddos?


End file.
